Mission Mode
Mission Mode is a single player mode in Meteos Wars, being the Meteos Wars equivalent of Star Trip mode. It could be considered the "main" mode of Meteos Wars, and is the sole mode where planets can be unlocked. The objective of this mode is to defeat a string of four planets, an Unknown planet, and finally Meteo. Game Flow Mission Mode plays very similarly to the classic Star Trip mode's Straight route, though it does carry some notable differences. For example, score is not carried over between matches due to changes in how Meteos Wars game rules function (allowing a player to win by score in general instead of simply being limited to winning by score in a Stock match.) Continues also function differently; instead of subtracting half of the player's score before allowing them to continue, the match is simply restarted without trouble. Mission Mode also serves as the only method as to unlock any planets, unlike in Star Trip where planets were typically unlocked outside of this mode. Before beginning, Mission Mode opens with a difficulty select screen, allowing the selection of three difficulties; Easy, Medium and Hard. Clearing any one of these modes for the very first time unlocks a corresponding achievement. There is also an accessory associated with the difficulty of the run; the Diamond. It is awarded by completing a Hard difficulty Mission Mode run without requiring the use of a continue. Order of Planets The planets the player may face are pulled from pools in a specific order. For example, while you may encounter Lumious or Firim as the first planet, Lastar or Cavious cannot be seen in the same spot. The player can never encounter a DLC planet (such as Megadom) in this mode. Planets are drawn for this route as follows: 1st Planet (Starter Planets) *Geolyte *Firim *Oleana *Anasaze *Lumious 2nd Planet * Lastar * Layazero * Jeljel * Dawndus * Grannest 3rd Planet * Freaze * Luna=Luna * Boggob * Mekks * Cavious 4th Planet * Hevendor * Forte * Gravitas * Limotube * Bavoom * Globin 5th Planet The fifth planet in the sequence is Unknown. When reached, the planet's Meteos frequencies will be shown before going into battle, which can be used to determine which planet Unknown actually is before the planet is encountered. Once all planets (besides Meteo) are unlocked, Unknown will appear one last time, being a randomly selected unlockable planet that had not been encountered earlier in the run. After Meteo is unlocked, this planet can be, as previously mentioned, any unlockable planet that did not already make an appearance in the given Mission Mode run, and is not shown as Unknown. And finally, Meteo. Endings Upon Meteo's defeat, the player will be awarded with an ending based on how many times Meteo has been defeated thus far. Note that, once Meteo has been defeated a set number of times, the previous ending can never be seen again without starting a new game.Note that these endings have no proper names; the names given here exist solely to differentiate them. Ending A The ending is given the first time Meteo is defeated, up to the fifth. The Planet Meteo has been driven off. It lingers at a distance, as though sneering back at you. And there, the space shrouded in silence only spreads further still. This is no resounding victory, but a temporary respite. Then there are the races of the galaxy living under the threat of the Planet Meteo. All they can do is stand resolute and face the future, trying not to fear the threat of the vast, evil world. The battle, alas, has only just begun. Ending B The ending is given the sixth time Meteo is defeated, up to the tenth. Again, the Planet Meteo is driven back. Terrific color, light, sound and shockwaves sear the sky. The violent exchange of Meteos ebbs and flows, changing like the tide. Yet the battle remains undecided, and the planet shows no sign of weakening even now. An evil prescence lingers out in the deep darkness of space. The unlimited attack of Planet Meteo has not ended. With the fate of the cosmos on the line, the life-and-death defense campaign repeats once more. Ending C The ending is given the 11th time Meteo is defeated, up to the 15th. The Planet Meteo is repelled! Countless launched Meteos smash down upon its surface, and the planet shrinks and expands as though in pain. And then, what was once thought as the never-ending Meteo onslaught simply stops. It seems like the time is finally up for this fiendish slayer of countless worlds. But then, as all looks hopeful, the red gas covering Planet Meteo begins to rumble violently. The evil Planet Meteo begins its rampage once more. Ending D The ending is given the 16th time Meteo is defeated, up to the 20th. The Planet Meteo hangs there, covered in battle scars. The condensing gas disperses in all directions, the planet changing shape as though withering away. Then, a fantastic explosion blasts out. The Planet Meteo has vanished from the face of the cosmos. The colorful Meteos it released have nowhere to go. They scatter to the four corners of the Milky Way, trailing colorful tails. The galaxy spreads out before you, more beautiful than ever before. The long battle is over. That fierce, final battle. Peace has been restored to the galaxy. And with it, the curtain has thoroughly closed over a certain, single planet... Ending E The ending is given every time Meteo is defeated after the 20th victory, beng the definitive "end" of Mission Mode's story. Victory! A resounding success! This planet, which resembles Planet Meteo, is no enemy, perhaps because it was born from a new civlization. After all, any miracle is possible in the vastness of space. But to the civilizations which outlived the threat of the Planet Meteo, even this is no real problem, all things considered. For those civilizations born in the depths of space, it's all just another step in the rich tapestry of evolution. Comparisons Between Star Trip and Mission Mode Mission Mode, by design, is the equivalent of Star Trip from the original Meteos. As such, a lot of comparisons can be drawn between the two. The below list is sorted alphabetically. Category:Meteos Wars Category:Game Mode Category:Gameplay